


til one of us...

by Kalloway



Category: Suikoden V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: They were quite drunk to the new castle, and still drinking.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	til one of us...

**Author's Note:**

> January 2, 2007. "Drunk!Kyle, Drunk!Sialeeds (because Sialeeds just takes the party with her), Lyon and the Prince"

The Prince looked at Kyle, shaking his head before glancing over at his aunt. She raised her glass before raising the bottle, the closest thing to a smile that she could manage crossing her face just before Kyle reached over to grab for the remainder of the alcohol.

"Oh, there's more!" Sialeeds exclaimed, reaching down to her side. "We are drinking to the new castle."

The Prince tried to smile. No, they were quite drunk to the new castle, and still drinking. He could understand the sentiment, not wanting to think about too many things and just lingering in a very shallow bliss.

Sialeeds pulled another bottle from beside her chair. Probably from Raftfleet.

"Get some rest, too," Lyon cautioned from her usual spot as the Prince's shadow, and he nodded in agreement.

"I'll drink til I'm sleepy," Sialeeds commented, reaching over to clink her glass against Kyle's.

"And I'll," Kyle began as he looked dead at the prince, "drink til one of us is a girl."

Sialeeds giggled. Lyon winced. And the prince tried to quickly step backwards, hoping his face wasn't too red as he wondered just what that meant.


End file.
